Charmed The Next Chapter : 2 : Dealing The Pack
by KnightOfGreenIsles
Summary: The second story in my Charmed series. When Henry is savaged by what appears to be a wild animal, he begins to act very strangely. Please rate and/or review!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 2: The Light Of The Moon

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

* * *

_The second story of this series is finally here! Sorry it took so long guys. I've got my creative spark back for some reason and I intend to use it!_

* * *

Prologue

It was a fairly average night in San Francisco. The streets were quiet as there were hardly any cars on the roads. The house had only the lights on that were needed and of course the nightclubs were full of people dancing and getting drunk. Meanwhile in P3, Piper stood on the stage just to check that everything was in order then went and sat down next to her sisters Phoebe and Paige.

The audience began to applaud as a band walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Raging Ravens!" the announcer said over the tannoy system and the appreciation got louder. The lead singer Phoenix took a deep breath and looked around the audience. He waved at his sisters Billie and Christy who were in the booth next to the Halliwell sisters. The two whooped and cheered for effect and Phoenix blushed and gave them a sarcastic look that said thanks a lot.

Thankfully Phoenix was wearing a pendant that would prevent his words being translated into a spell while he was singing. After Phoebe had accidentally said a rhyme and changed into a teenager they were very cautious about singing or rhyming. She had changed back but it had been a warning. Phoenix stood up to the microphone and signalled to the band to start.

"Hit it!" he shouted and they began to play one of their songs from their earlier days.

_It's simple enough to keep things going_

_Along the same old track_

_But it takes a little longer to change direction_

_And get the old you back_

_If you think I'm going to fall down_

_Think again 'cause I think fast_

_My crystal ball is a little dusty_

_But it makes me think we could last_

Meanwhile the sisters, Billie and Christy were talking over the song.

"He's really good isn't he?" Phoebe said out loud.

"Of course he's good, he's my brother" Christy chimed in.

Piper rolled her eyes at this point. Billie saw this and laughed. Piper smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"Hard to believe it's only been a few weeks since we found out Phoenix were your brother. Seems like a lot longer to me" Paige sighed. Piper turned to her sister. She had only just noticed that she looked really worn out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Henry's been working late nights and always comes in and wakes me up" Paige said.

"Well can't you get back to sleep?" Phoebe replied.

"I try, but I can't. I just can't. No matter how hard I try" Paige exasperated and took a large swig of her lemonade as she was driving. At this point, the song ended and the crowd cheered. Phoenix reached in his pocket for a guitar string as his had broken on the last note but one was not in the bag, he had left them back at the house.

"Guys, play a song without me in it, got to get a string" Phoenix said and ran off the stage. One of the other band members immediately began playing another song to cover his absence. He ran to the toilets and went in an empty cubicle.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, a stream of white lights filled the cubicle and Phoenix orbed out of the room. Meanwhile back in the house, another stream of white lights appeared and Phoenix appeared almost instantly and the lights vanished. He went in his bedroom and found a bag with the strings inside it. He suddenly heard a rustling sound and looked around to see something unexpected. It was Piper's two year old son Chris.

"Hey buddy, what you doing here?" Phoenix cooed. A few seconds later, a stream of white lights appeared and Wyatt, his brother and Leo appeared.

"Hey there, I thought I asked you to go to bed" Leo said and picked him up.

"Having troubles?" Phoenix asked.

"Not really troubles, he's just getting the hang of orbing on his own so it gets a little complicated" Leo explained. Phoenix was about to grab the strings and go when suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise in the main room.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Wyatt walked over to his brother and put up a protection shield. Phoenix and Leo looked at each other then went into the main room.

"Nothing looks damaged or broken. Wasn't a demon or a warlock" Leo said. Phoenix nodded but then suddenly shivered.

"Did someone leave the window open?" Leo asked.

"Not that I know of" Phoenix replied and walked over to the window. It was firmly closed shut. He started to walk back to Leo but tripped over something on the floor. He managed to orb just in time and land on the sofa. He brushed himself off and suddenly noticed the door was ajar.

"What the?" he said and walked over. He looked down at the floor and noticed what he had tripped over. It was an arm part way through the door. The hand was still attached thankfully. Phoenix unhooked the door chain and opened the door halfway. But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

It was a human male, completely intact with no limbs missing but he was covered all over in scratches and had been bitten twice on the arm and leg. His clothes were torn and his jacket covered his face. He was covered in blood and was clearly unconscious. Phoenix ran to the empty sink and vomited profusely. He ran back and looked again. It was then that he made the connection as to who the person was. He walked back over to Leo still panting from the accelerated movement and the suddenly violent eruption from his throat.

"Leo, it's a guy in pretty bad shape" Phoenix stuttered. Leo looked curiously and walked over to the door. He opened it completely and almost fainted himself. Leo reached down and grabbed the jacket and lifted it from his body. The two men looked down in horror at the body that lay before them. It was the lifeless body of Paige's husband, Henry.

* * *

2009 kingheartroxas


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 2: Dealing The Pack

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

* * *

Chapter One – Emergency

For about half a minute, Phoenix and Leo stood staring at Henry's body. It was hard to tell from close up his physical condition but there wasn't a second to waste.

"Leo, get the boys home, they shouldn't see their uncle like this. I'll orb Henry to the hospital" Phoenix spluttered. The shock of the event had got to him more than he realised.

"What about you?" Leo replied. "You've got the gig at P3 remember"

Phoenix groaned in realisation. He paced the room for a second and suddenly thought of an idea.

"If I go back, do one song and then mime at Piper to freeze the audience maybe she'll get the idea and then I can tell her" Phoenix ventured. Leo thought about it for a moment. It was the best option because it was very hard to hear phones in P3 since they upgraded the sound systems.

"Ok, but how are you going to hide your identity?" Leo asked. Phoenix smiled and waved his hand over his face. There was a flash of white light and Phoenix glamoured into a black haired thirty year old man. Leo looked at him inquisitively.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Read it in the Book of Shadows, thought it might come in handy someday" Phoenix said in a gruff voice that didn't suit his personality.

"Right, I'd better get Wyatt and Chris home. Let me know as soon as anything happens ok?" Leo said and walked quickly into the bedroom. Phoenix grabbed Henry's wrist. He could feel a pulse. That was a positive. Maybe a small positive but it was a positive. Phoenix looked closely at the wounds. They were different than any other kind of wound he had seen before. He brushed off his curiousity and orbed out of the room as quickly as he could carrying Henry with him.

Outside the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Phoenix and Henry appeared out of the sight of the CCTV and out of sight of any people. He picked him up over his shoulder and walked as quickly as he could to the entrance of the hospital. The instant they saw Henry's condition when he entered the hospital, the nearest doctors took him away on a stretcher. Phoenix ran out the door and when he was out of anyone's sight, glamoured back to his usual form.

"Now back to P3" Phoenix said and disappeared in a flash of orbs.

_Sorry it's a short update, it's been a while so I thought I should._

_

* * *

_

2009 kingheartroxas


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 2: Dealing The Pack

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hormonal

A few weeks after Henry had been taken to the hospital, he was on the mend. Everything had gone back to normal, well almost. Christy had noticed she felt some kind of aura change in Henry but the others assumed it was merely the fact he had nearly died.

Billie and Christy had gone out for the evening and Phoenix had just finished locking up the house. He sighed and closed the window to stop the rain from getting in. Then he turned on his stereo. Thriller by Michael Jackson started to play. When the music had started, he started to dance. It took him about thirty seconds to realise someone was knocking on the door.

He turned off the music and went toward the door. He unlocked it carefully and opened to find Paige on the other side of the door. She was soaking wet, with a black eye and looked terrified with tears forming in her eyes. Phoenix's feeling of calm instantly turned to understanding.

"Paige, oh my god what happened?" he asked her.

"It…it was Henry, he .. lashed out at me" Paige stammered. "I made one comment about him being home late as a joke and he took it personally and did this"

She pointed at her black eye. Phoenix put his arm around her shoulder and she starting sobbing. Phoenix stroked her hair and eventually she was able to look at him.

"Have you called your sisters?" he asked her.

"No, do you mind if I get some rest here for a while?" she asked quietly.

"No of course I don't mind. You can use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch" Phoenix replied.

Paige smiled and walked into Phoenix's bedroom and closed the door lightly behind her. Phoenix decided to get a sleeping bag from the airing cupboard but then suddenly he heard a jingling sound in his head. He decided to investigate so he orbed out and reappeared where the danger supposedly was. He was shocked to find himself in Paige and Henry's home.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a dangerously low voice came from nowhere.

Phoenix turned round to face Henry. He was sweating, he looked pale and looked as though he was about to do something reckless.

"I heard someone was in danger and orbed here. I guess it must have been you" he replied.

Christy was right, Phoenix realised looking at him. There was something different about him. Something unusual. Just then, a gust of wind drew back the curtain and revealed the dark sky with the full moon shining in it. Henry screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

Phoenix looked out of the window and saw the moon shining there. He looked back at Henry who looked like he was having muscle spasms all over his body.

He was too in pain to voice any displeasure but Phoenix could tell it was unbearable. Phoenix suddenly put everything together. The attack happened a month ago, on the night of the concert, the night of the full moon.

He hoped that whatever was happening to Henry was not what he thought it was going to be. But as time drew on, he realised that he hoped in vain. He turned to watch Henry and every second, a speck of hope that it wasn't what he thought it was disappeared.

Henry's hands and feet had changed from their usual human shape to a massive paws covered in brunette coloured thick fur. His face had elongated and a wet nose formed at its tip. His teeth changed from his normal dentures to sharp canines that could rip the meat from a bone without effort. His clothes tore away to reveal his body which was now incredibly muscular and covered in the same fur. More fur grew and completely covered the rest of his body and finally, a stubby tail popped out just above his rear end.

Phoenix realised in that moment that he was right. Henry had been bitten by, and now had been transformed into, a werewolf. Henry stood on his two new back legs, reached up his head to the ceiling and howled. Phoenix, not knowing what to do, decided to think fast. He saw a load of containment crystals fully charged on the desk. He didn't know what power they held but it was worth a try.

"Crystals, circle!" he yelled. The crystals vanished in a flash of white orbs and appeared in a circle formation around Henry. They flashed once to indicate the shield was active. Henry sniffed the air and clutched his face with his front paws. He was obviously trying to get back control, Phoenix thought. He had been right to contain him while this was going on. Henry lunged sideways and was deflected back into the circle by a flash of white lightning.

He growled, snarled, howled and kept trying but each time the same result. He kept holding his muzzle in his paws in the same manner from time to time. Phoenix suddenly realised that the neighbours could probably hear something and would be concerned if it continued so he decided to cast a quick spell.

_I call upon the sacred power_

_To guard this creature for the next twelve hours_

_Let all mortal people beyond these walls that do not shake_

_Hear nothing of the noise this werewolf makes_

A flash of blue energy swirled around the werewolf creating a kind of sound barrier that blocked its noise from mortal ears. It stopped and Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped it had worked. After about five minutes, Henry stopped with his face in his paws and drew them down to his side.

"Where … where am I?" he growled. His voice was a lot deeper in his new form.

"Henry, is that you?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course it's me, what happened?" He asked. Phoenix ran over to the mirror and held it in front of him. Henry stared in wonder and disbelief and looked himself all over.

"I'm afraid you were bitten by a werewolf" Phoenix said.

"But how am I not a ravenous monster right now?" Henry growled.

"You were, but you must have fought it and got your free will back" Phoenix reasoned. He would have to check the Book of Shadows to ensure there were no side effects or things to that needed to be known.

"So that's why I was so anxious and hormonal, it was the change brewing" Henry said. He suddenly remembered what he had done to Paige.

"Oh my god, Paige is going to hate me for the rest of my life" he said.

"Not as much as you might think" Phoenix said. "If you explain to her what you are, she'll understand why you did what you did"

Henry looked doubtful. "I think I'll get some sleep" he said and curled down in the circle and was asleep within moments. Phoenix sighed. What had been life-threatening a half hour before looked quite adorable when asleep. The shield would keep him safe for now so he decided to orb home.

He orbed out and reappeared in the living room. Thinking no-one else was in the room, he sighed once more. He heard a coughed and spun around to see Paige standing there, she did not look happy.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"You never said I couldn't" Phoenix replied.

"You went to see Henry didn't you" Paige said. "So you could see if I was telling the truth"

Phoenix looked taken aback by this.

"I went there because I received a call for help from the Elders. I didn't know it was Henry who needed help" he said angrily.

Paige rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"And what help did he need exactly, grief counselling, divorce lawyer?"

Phoenix decided to tell her the truth.

"Remember last month when Henry was found savaged? And Christy thought she could sense the wounds were cursed? Well she was right. Paige, Henry was attacked by a werewolf"

Paige stood motionless for a second and then slapped Phoenix across the face.

"Did he tell you that to butter me up so I'd come running?" she asked. "Well tough luck!"

"I'll just have to show you then" Phoenix said. He grabbed Paige by the wrist and orbed back to where Henry was fast asleep in the crystal circle. Paige remembered something she heard Leo say once; whitelighters can tell the identity of someone simply by touching them. The magic never lies. Even through the thickest disguise.

She reached through the crystal cage, hesitated and touched Henry on the muzzle. Instantly, she knew that Phoenix was telling the truth. This was her husband.

"I'm so sorry Phoenix" she said.

"No probs, I've had worse than slaps before" Phoenix assured her.

Paige got inside the crystal circle and stroked her now lycanthropic husband. He awoke and saw her there. He winced away from her at first and she did too. But eventually, the two looked each other in the eye.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I was changing, I had no idea and I shouldn't have done that to you" he growled softly. Paige put her hand on his face and stroked it.

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too. I should be more considerate" Paige replied.

The two smiled and Henry gently licked his wife on the face. She smiled and kissed him on his muzzle. Henry fell asleep and Paige fell asleep on top of him. Phoenix had to smile.

"_Sometimes it takes your husband turning into a werewolf for things to really change"_ he smiled and orbed back to his own home and went to bed with the realisation that he had just watched a marriage guidance session that he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

As he turned off the light, he wondered. Would they still be together, even though Henry had been changed forever? Well if they were anything like Piper and Leo, facing whatever troubles they faced. Phoenix thought, at least in his own mind, they would be just fine.

* * *

Sorry it ended so soon, I was hoping to put more in but I lost my creative spark for it!

* * *

2010 kingheartroxas


End file.
